gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Montesilvano
Herzlichen Glückwunsch und herzlichen Dank an alle, die geholfen haben, die Grand Theft Auto - Wiki auf einen Artikelstand von 3.000 zu bringen!! Montesilvano 17:39, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Frohes, neues Jahr 2008 an alle registrierten Mitglieder, nicht-registrierten Besucher und Administratoren der Grand Theft Auto - Wiki!! --Montesilvano 00:05, 1. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Name, Alter Name Dominic; weder Domenik, noch Dominik, noch Dominick, noch Dominique oder sonst wie :D Alter 17; Jahrgang 1990 GTA-Reihe GTA 1 Habe ich nie gespielt; jedoch befindet es sich auf meiner Festplatte, wurde bisher aber noch nicht gespielt. GTA 2 Habe ich zwar gespielt, jedoch war ich damals noch zu jung, um das Spiel ernsthaft spielen zu können. Auch GTA 2 befindet sich, wenn auch unberührt, auf meiner Festplatte. GTA III Habe ich ebenfalls gespielt, jedoch nicht mit so großem Enthusiasmus wie die folgenden zwei Teile. GTA III ist auch auf meiner Festplatte installiert, wurde jedoch, wie GTA 1 und GTA 2, bisher nicht gestartet. GTA VC Spiele ich momentan, finde ich jedoch ein wenig unrealistischer als den direkten Nachfolger. GTA VC spiele ich auch momentan, jedoch stürzt es leider häufig ab. Fortschritt: ~20% (es gibt nur eine Mission, die ich machen kann, aber bei der stürzt das Spiel immer an der gleichen Stelle ab) GTA SA Ist, meiner Meinung nach, der beste Teil der GTA-Serie, jedoch ist auch hier der Realitätsgrad noch nicht so hoch, wie ich ihn mir wünschen würde. Fortschritt: ~80% (komme bei Millie Perkins nicht weiter. Ich will sie töten, um die Keycard zu kriegen, damit ich die nächste Mission anfangen kann, aber sie ist wirklich nie zu Hause, egal, um welche Uhrzeit ich es versuche. GTA IV Werde ich mir höchstwahrscheinlich nicht kaufen, da ich weder Playstation 3 noch XBox360 besitze. Konsolen Ich spiele GTA San Andreas auf dem PC und auf der Playstation 2, GTA Vice City nur auf dem PC. An den Spielen, die man auf Handheld-Konsolen spielen muss, bin ich nicht sonderlich interessiert. Ich besitze einen Nintendo DS, jedoch gibt es für den meines Wissens nach keine GTA-Spiele. Ahnung Ich denke, dass ich von GTA SA und VC relativ viel Ahnung habe, auch wenn ich beide leider nicht 100% durchgespielt habe :( Warum bin ich hier? Ich kam durch die Wikipedia auf diese Seite und will jetzt mithelfen, die GTA-Wiki genauso professionell zu gestalten, wie es ihr Vorbild zu sein scheint :) vielleicht kriegen wir die GTA-Wiki ja auf einen Artikelstand von 5.000! Vergleich mit anderen GTA-Wikis Aktuell gibt es sieben freigeschaltete GTA-Wikis, von denen zwei inaktiv sind und eine Artikel-frei ist. Die aktuelle Artikelanzahl, der Wachstum seit Beginn der Statistik, der verbleibende Weg bis zum nächsten Meilenstein sowie ein Link sind in der folgenden Tabelle zu finden: Die türkische und französische Ausgabe der GTA-Wiki sind bisher inaktiv, die finnische GTA-Wiki hat keinen Artikel außer die Hauptseite, die meiner Meinung nach nicht als Artikel durchgeht. Deshalb habe ich mich am 13.01.2008 dazu entschieden, sie aus der Tabelle herauszunehmen. Die polnische GTA-Wiki steht konstant auf 19 Artikeln, deshalb habe ich auch sie aus der Statistik entfernt. Ich werde voraussichtlich einmal pro Monat nachschauen, ob sich etwas am (Zu)Stand dieser Wiki's geändert hat. Die spanische GTA-Wiki wird ihre englische Schwester bald überholt haben. Ende Januar liegen erste Prognosen genau hier vor! ¹ wenn alle Artikel der entsprechenden GTA-Wiki in der entsprechenden Wikipedia integriert werden, würde das ungefähr x Prozent der Gesamtartikelanzahl ausmachen. Unsinnig, aber mir ist langweilig ;) die Vergleichsdaten der der Wikipedia's stammen von 01.40 des 13.01.2008. Stand: 01.25 Uhr des 13.01.2008, die Vergleichsdaten stammen vom 28.12.2007, 18.30 Uhr. Laufende Diskussionen In durchgestrichenen Diskussionen bin ich nicht mehr aktiv, weil sich mein Anliegen / meine Frage erledigt hat oder beantwortet wurde. 1-50 1.) Diskussion:Life's a Beach & Welcome to Haiti 2.) Diskussion:Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte 3.) Diskussion:Bürgerwehr (bisher keine Antwort erhalten) 4.) Diskussion:Fleischberg 5.) Diskussion:Whistler 6.) Diskussion:Krankenhäuser (das versprochene Bild wurde noch nicht hochgeladen und in den Artikel eingebunden) 7.) Diskussion:Big Smokes Crackpalast Erstellte Artikel 1-50 1.) Mordarten 2.) Teppichmesser Bisherige Bearbeitungen (beinhaltet kleine, kosmetische Änderungen wie das Umstellen oder Löschen einzelner Sätze, dass Korrigieren von Rechtsschreibfehlern sowie Teil- und Komplettänderungen / es kann vorkommen, dass einige Artikel doppelt auftauchen. Das ist nicht beabsichtigt.) 1-250 Archiv 251-300 251.) Mike "Lips" letzte Lasagne 252.) Adieu, "Chunky" Lee Chong 253.) Die Diebe 254.) Lance Wilson 255.) Hollow Kost 256.) Blackfield Chapel 257.) Ocean View Hotel 258.) Taxi (IV) 259.) RC Triaden-Terror 260.) Ricardo Diaz' Villa 261.) Ricardo Diaz 262.) Special Needs Cop 263.) Logger 264.) Madd Dogg (Person) 265.) Adam First 266.) Big Pointy Building 267.) Mendez Foundation 268.) San Andreas Missonen 269.) GTA III Missionen 270.) Fahndungslevel 271.) Thomas Vercetti